The Beginning
by Zeroxkun
Summary: Parapines fluf and smut with plot I'm sorry I didn't know copy paste would do this. my work is also on Ao3 enjoy.
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Norman and his family had moved to gravity falls in fall after the events of weirdmageddon. Perry thought it would be a good idea because after the witch's curse incident they would get people knocking on there door at all hours trying to get Norman's help for their recently deceased family members. Norman's life didn't really change all that much being thirteen and in 8th grade school was the same old same old still got bullied sometimes pretty bad because he still helped ghosts pass on much to Perry's protest. Plagued my insomnia hormones and depression he barely makes to the end of the school year mainly due to the support from his sister who has grown to be tad more loving and supportive still always on her phone though./p
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dipper and Mabel are eagerly waiting for a bus to take them back to gravity falls the school year had ended and a new better more exciting summer a waited them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Norman's family had decided to visit the mystery shack it had become very popular since it became shacktron they all peruse the attraction Norman comes across a zombie T-shirt in the gift shop./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey dad Norman says"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What Perry says gruffly"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Could I get this T-shirt?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You got money?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No..." "Well I think its about u got a job Norman."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Just then a man child appears out from behind the counter. "Hey dude I couldn't help but over hear and we could use an extra pair of hands around here it always gets busy here in the summer so what do u say dude?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Norman looks at him dumbfounded. "Yes please just tell me when I start."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alright dude say three days from today unless your father objects?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No no about time he's got some responsibility." Perry says./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The names Soos by the way" "I'm Norman nice to meet you." "Same...up I got another group of tourists say 3o'Clock see you then."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thanks bye... so dad can I get the T-shirt?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fine OK. I'm about ready to get out of here Courtney! , Sandra! lets go" Perry yells./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""OK we're coming dad Courtney says." In the car ride home. "Perry says so Sandra guess who got his first job." "Norman honey that's great news. Sandra elatedly says." "Good now you won't be in my hair as much Courtney said half joking." "So when do you start dear? Sandra inquires" "June 5th at 3 p.m. Norman states." "Maybe you'll meet some new friends Sandra suggest" Norman nodes not wanting to think about how lonely he actually is./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dipper and Mabel finally arrived at the mystery shack June 3rd. "Ohh I've missed this place how about you Dipper? Mabel askes" "Of course Mabel its like a home away from home. Dipper responds." Soos comes running from the shack. "Dudes!" He picks both of the up with a hug. "Long time no see huh. Soos says excitedly." "Your...crus...hing us can't breath. Dipper, Mabel say in unison" Soos releases his vice like hug. "Sorry dudes got carried away there. So how you guys been? Soos said" "Well school was a drag it was way to easy. I got mostly A's andB's. Dipper said" "Speak for your self bro bro I've been taking after school mma classes." "Yea u don't want to get into fight with her she turn you into a pretzel oh i got into photography check out my new camera. Dipper warned and remembered." "Wow dudes that's insane. We should get u guys unpacked. Mabel do you want the attic or the secret room on the first floor? Soos asks." "Secret room secret room she chants." "I'm fine with the attic. Dipper thinks to him self a little bit more private anyway." They spend the rest of the day unpacking and sprucing up there bed rooms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next day june 4th/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mabel wakes up to the smell of breakfast she dislodges herself from the mountain if stuffed animals on her bed and makes her way too the breakfast nook and sees soos has cooked them a welcome back breakfast of eggs,bacon,pancakes,sausage and /"Where is dipper Mabel asked" "Soos replied I'm sure he'll be down in a few minutes once he smells breakfast."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Meanwhile in the attic... Dipper is taking care of an issue in his underwear. "Finally I get to beat off in the privacy of my own room he says under his breath." He pulls his underwear down until his member springs forth a respectable 5½ on the thick side he pulls up his shirt placing the bottom edge in his mouth and proceeds to stoke his cock and fondles his balls he slowly reaches behind him teasing his butt hole he's been experimenting like this for awhile fingering himself he then cums on his belly and a strange thought occurs to him. "I wonder what It tastes like?" So he swipes some off his belly with his index finger and tries it. "Hmmm a little salty but not bad." All of a sudden the smells of breakfast hit him stomach growls he cleans him self up and goes down to eat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's all this dipper asked." "Welcome back breakfast soos replied eat up dudes I'm going too need you guys to work today and one of you to train a new guy tomorrow." "New guy? They both question." "Yeah about your age I had too since Wendy got a new job waitressing along side lazy Susan." "Awe really dipper was disappointed he wouldn't see her as much as he did last summer." "Um I already made girl time with candy and Grenada tomorrow." "Oh fine I'll train him." "Thanks dippin sauce." "Yea no problem." The rest of day it pretty uneventful./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Norman's first daybr /He arrives at 2:50 wearing sneakers blue jeans the zombie t he had gotten and two small gauges in his ear lobes he had gotten them for his 13th birthday, hair spiky as always. "Hey Mr. Soos" "Oh hey Norman your early good good just call soos dude... Dipper! Soos yells." Dipper comes out from the back. "Norman dipper dipper Norman. Dipper here will train you today." The two exchanged awkward glances not really making eye contact. "Well I guess I'll start with a tour. Dipper says." As he pulls out a piece of paper... He made a list. "So here's the attractions gift shop and storage area next I'm going to show you how to use the cash register. Dipper said" "Dipper mentally noted he's a quick learner I showed him once and he's working the register like he's been doing it for years he's kinda cute too" but he quickly shakes that thought off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So any questions dipper asks" "Norman inquires when do we get a break?" "6o'clock feel free to ask me any questions." "ok." Norman tentatively goes back to work. "Hey Norman time for a break follow me. Dipper says." "Why are we going up a ladder dipper?" "You'll see." They get out on to the roof a nice breeze hit them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I always take my breaks up here I thought I'd show you like how I was first shown this place oh Wendy I miss you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Its nice up here I see why. Who's Wendy Norman asked."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oops did I say that out loud. She's a friend who use to work here and doesn't anymore and I kinda had crush on her she's so cool but she's not into guys and I'm fine with that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh well she and I have something in common then."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Your gay!?" "Keep it down I'm not out yet it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Norman says Its just I feel like you were opening up about yourself and I thought I should too like a mutual exchange." "oh ok. Dipper says." "Hey thanks dipper." "For what? Dipper said slightly confused." "Being so nice to me most people dont like me because I'm into some weird things like zombies ghosts and the supernatural." Norman says showing off his new shirt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Actually I'm really into that type of stuff to more so Cryptos animals that don't officialy exist people think I'm a weirdo too but my sister and I have seen things you would not believe. Dipper says." "Oh yeah try me." "Gnomes, unicorns, ghosts, zombies and dream deamons we've seen them all." "Well shit can I trust you to with one more secret of mine? Norman asks unsurely" "Of course. Dipper answers reassuringly." "Pinky promise?" "Deal." "I can see and talk to the dead. "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dipper's eyes go the size of dinner plates. "Really that's amazing your amazing. Dipper manages to get out from in his speechless state." Dipper is in awe trying to process the information. "Hey dipper do you have twin?" "yes my sister" "no a brother" "no" "Well tyrone hear looks just like you and says hi." "Wow u really can...SHIT well time to get back to work." "yea will do." "Hey. Dipper says" Norman pops his head up and stops going down the ladder. "What's up?" "Um you wanna grab a bite to eat after work hows the diner in town?" "Um sure why not."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A strange feeling was overcoming Norman, he was nervous he may get depressed, anxious, sad but he doesn't normally get nervous and then thinks did dipper ask me out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey Norman you done with your closing duties. Dipper asks" "Yup so I guess were walking to the diner." "Nope follow me" Dipper removes a tarp unveiling a golf cart. "Oh cool Norman says." "Yup we ride in style. Dipper says." On there way to the diner ./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Can I ask u a question feel free not answer? Norman inquires." "Sure man shoot anything ." "How did you find out about all the gnomes and stuff?" "Well I don't show this to anyone but mutual exchange" Dipper pulls out the journal #3 and hands it Norman. He begins to flip through it with each page his jaw drops farther and farther. "WOW!" "Yup almost every thing in there i checked out last summer with Mabel its all true."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two of them enter the diner and sit down a red haired waitress comes to there table. "Can I get you two something to drink... Say is your name Norman she asks." Norman is caught of gaurd "Y-yes how.." "Courtney has told me all about you." "Wendy! dipper intervenes." "Dipper is that you oh my god I didn't recognize you you have facial hair. How you been man." "Been good just got into town a few days ago say you don't know any single girls do you." With that question Norman tears up and leaves. "Hey where are you going?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dipper you are an idiot that's my girlfriends gay little brother." "yea and..." "Damn it dipper he probably thought you asked him out and you asking about single girls really upset him. He doesn't have any friends so the fact that he came out to you means he trusts and likes you." A deep blush come across Dipper's face. "Oh boy I had no idea what should I do?" "Go after him a say sorry." "Your right I'll talk to you later Wendy." Dipper runs after Norman. He has a good head start and Norman is a bit faster than him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Norman is running at top speed he thinks "how could I be so stupid no one loves me I'm alone everyone hates me." He's crying and sobbing out of breath he take a break on a park bench. Barely able to think straight. "Why would he do this? I thought he was my friend just to trick and hurt me?" "Norman!" He hears need the distance he looks over to see dipper frantically running to him. Now in front of Norman with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Norman I'm sorry really sorry I pretty dumb when it comes social stuff." "Why did you trick me I thought u liked me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry I didn't mean to trick you I do like you I think your cool and smart I'm not gay though." "oh" Norman look down in disappointment. "But... I will tell you my deepest personal secrets I haven't even told my twin sister yet. "Inner thought I bet she already knows." I am... Um a bit Bi curious." Norman's heart swells with excitement./p 


End file.
